1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a fragrant electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs (personal digital assistant), may include a plug-in fragrant member to provide a scent. The electronic device defines a receptacle in which the fragrant member is received. The electronic device further includes a cover covering the receptacle. The fragrant member can volatilize and diffuse a scent. The scent can, for example, make the user feel relaxed and happy.
However, with the continual volatilization, the size of the fragrant member may decrease over time. Then the fragrant member may become loose and rattle around in the receptacle when the user uses the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.